1,. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of tissue debriders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tissue debrider that shears and cauterizes tissue and a method of using the same.
2,. Description of Related Art
Debriders are generally used by physicians to cut tissue at a tissue treatment site, e.g., during sinus or arthritis surgery. Generally, these surgical instruments utilize a cutting tube mounted within an outer cutting housing. The cutting tube is hollow and may be connected to a source of suction. The cutting tubes either rotate or reciprocate within the outer tube housing to cut tissue that is located between the two tubes. The suction source is used to remove debris, e.g., the sheared tissue, from the tissue treatment site,
After such a surgical treatment is utilized, bleeding may occur from the surgical site and it is often desirable to cauterize or coagulate tissue that has been cut. Debriders that are used in the prior art do not have the capability to coagulate or cauterize tissue. Accordingly, a separate coagulation or cautery tool is subsequently used to coagulate the tissue.